


I Got You

by Jibbly



Series: A/B/O star wars one shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll take care of you, kid"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out of my system

Luke laughed as he saw Han get shot down by Leia again. The fiesty beta getting into the alpha's face about how his 'piece of junk' ship was going to get them all killed, and Han telling her she looked beautiful when she was angry.

'Well then, I must gorgeous"

She had said before storming out of the control room, leaving a grinning Han behind her. "You'll never learn, will you?" The sandy haired omega laughed from where he was leaning against the wall. The brunette sat in the pilot seat and turned so that he was facing the standing omega. The Falcon cruising comfortably through open space, with Chewy handing the controls.

"You said you needed something earlier, kid?" Han pretended not to notice how Luke's scent was filling the room, and how the younger man's skin was begining to become flushed.

 Luke smirked as he smelled how Han's hormones were reacting to him, but looked off to the side with an carefree look in his light blue eyes. "Now that you mention it, I did. But I think I can handle it on my own." Luke pushed himself gently off the wall, and made for the door when Han stood and placed his hand on the omega's shoulder.

"You're killing me here, kid."

"I don't know. You look pretty alright to me." Luke responded.

The alpha moved his hands down so that he was holding the other's hips. "Just alright?"

Luke laughed and moved closer so that he was inches away from the captain. "Well, I might change my mind in a couple of hours if you persuade me." He took Han's hands off of him and walked out of the doors.

Chewy let out a growl and Han nodded. "You're telling me, Buddy. These two are going to be the death of me." He patted his friend on the shoulder and took off his jacket to hang on the back of his chair. "Look after the old girl for a while, okay." There was excitment in the alpha's voice and Chewy let out something that sounded extremely sarcastic as Han went after Luke.

\---------

Luke was walking down the corridor when he ran into Leia and C-3PO. The beta looked slightly alarmed at his scent and rushed over to check him. "Luke, are you okay?"

The omega nodded and smiled as his sister fussed over him. "Yeah I'm fine, just going into heat is all. " Leia looked worried for a second and was about to open her moouth to ask if he wanted her to get him anything before the heat fully hit. But then she saw Han round the corner and huffed. "I'm pretty sure why I know you're following him like a lost puppy, Solo. But could you at least try to tamper down that horndog scent of yours?"

"I'm pretty sure, that's my fault." Luke said with a grin. Turning his head so that he could look at the alpha. "I may have tried to seduce him in the cockpit."

"Listen, Princess. I'll be happy to go and have a heated discussion with you any time else, but right now, I got to take care of your brother." Han gave Leia a wink to which she rolled her eyes and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek.

 "Send me a message if you need anything?" She directed towards Luke and walked past them to go to the front where Chewy was.

"No kiss for me?" Han said after her, to which she loudly scoffed, not even looking back.

Crossing his arms, he turned to look back at Luke. "You know, your sister is a real piece of work."

Luke slide his front over Han's back, standing on his toes so that he could whisper into the other man's ear. "Do you really want to talk to me about my sister, right now Han?"

The alpha's entire body shivered and he raised his hand so that they could tangle in Luke's soft hair while he kissed him. "I have a few other things in mind, to be honest."

\---------

"Oh, fuck!"

Luke dropped his head between his elbows when Han gave a particully hard thrust that hit his prostate. The alpha had his body covering the omega's to the bed, only a couple of inches were seperating thier hips from the mattress under them. Han had one of his hands braced next to Luke's on the bed, and the other comfortably around the other's neck. No real threat of choking, but just enough pressure that it could be felt.

Luke keened when a cramp caused him to tighten around the front of Han's knot.

"Shh, take it easy Luke. You'll hurt yourself if you take my knot right now." Han made soothing circles with the thumb that was on the blonde's neck, kissing his shoulder blade as he kept his knot just out of the other's opening.

Luke let out a broken sob at the captain's words, lifting one of his hands and reaching behind himself to feel where the knot was. Han sucked in a sharp inhale of breath at the feel of Luke's warm fingers touching him and growled in warning.

 "Luke, you gotta stop. I won't be able to hold back if you don't."

Luke raised and turned his head, so that he was looking into Han's eyes. "I want it inside me." The words were breathless and rushed. They made the alpha's control slip a little as his hips jerked, and the knot pushed against the omega's tight enterance.

Luke gasped and the hand that had been touching the knot, reached further back and gabbed the back of Han's thigh. "Han, I need...Fuck"

Han shushed him again and pulled back so that his knot was out of reach, to which Luke whined at.

 "You need to cum first, so I can get you loosened up."

 Han felt Luke's heartbeat through the hand he had on his neck quicken at the words and felt the groan the omega let out as he did another shallow thrust.

"You ever taken a knot before, kid?" Han's voice came out gravely and wrecked.

Luke dropped his head down again until his forehead was touching the bed and shook it. "No."

Letting go of Luke's throat, Han moved it until it rested on the omega's lower belly. The muscles there gave a twitch and Han gave him anothr kiss on the shoulder.

 "So listen to me, when I tell you to wait until i loosen you up."

His hand moved again and wrapped around Luke's hard member. Luke let out a shocked sob as Han picked up his thrusting and started to stroke him.

 "I'm gonna take care of you, Baby." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ jibblyuniverse


End file.
